Spinel LiNi0.5Mn1.5O4 (LMNO) material is one of the promising cathode materials for the next generation of Li-ion batteries because of the material's high voltage (4.7 V versus Li/Li+), a specific capability of 147 mAh/cm2 with good cycling stabilities, and good capacity retention. The binder commonly used is PVDF (polyvinylidene difluoride) dispersed in an organic solvent, typically NMP (N-methyl pyrollidone). However, organic solvents have the disadvantages of relatively high cost, negative environmental impact, flammability and toxicity.
There is a need for binders for LMNO electrode deposition that may be used without organic solvents. Fabrication of high voltage electrodes using water-based binders is described herein—water as a solvent is environmentally friendly and relatively inexpensive compared with organic solvents.